Assignments
by artanimelover
Summary: Just a few random oneshots that transitions between Inuyasha's highschool days, and Kagome's. Every chapter is a new story in itself, so don't feel bad if you get confused. Reviews make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

1

**ASSIGNMENTS **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charictore's I just so happen to weave into my stories. I do own said stories though, so don't you DARE try and steal 'em. :)**

**(A/N) I was watching a movie on FX about this little boy who had to write a meaningful paper for the school paper, and his brother got out of prison (He was in a racist gang and killed a black guy who shot at his family) and changed everything. Anyways, so that's where I got the Idea for this group of One Shots. :)**


	2. Administrations: Inuyasha Pov

1**The First Assignment**

_Write a short essay about a person you have just met. The story must contain detail and must not be sloppily written. I expect a rough draft along with a printed final draft._

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the school map that the old hag Kaede had handed him in the administrations office not ten minutes ago. _One Ten_, Inuyasha thought, _Where's room one ten on this stupid thing_?

So busy studying the map, Inuyasha didn't notice the freshman girl who was turning the corner right before he was. Which explained why they both landed on their bottoms with an _oof_.

"Hey, watch were your goin–" Inuyasha stopped short as he took in the beauty before him. Long pale legs, shoulder length black hair, mocha eyes. Beautiful.

"Well sorry!" She growled, rubbing her sore bottom. "Ever think that maybe you're the one who should watch where your going?"

"Keh." Inuyasha picked himself up off of the floor and held a hand out to her.

The girl looked at it cautiously for a moment, "If I take your hand, your not going to bite me, are you?"

Inuyasha growled, "Look, girl, do you want help up or not?"

Grinning, the girl took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "My names Kagome, by the way. Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha scowled. "I'm Inuyasha. _Just _Inuyasha."

"Alright, _Just_ Inuyasha." Kagome's grin widened, "You must be new here. I haven't seen you around."

"I am." Inuyasha frowned down at the map that he had yet to pick up from the floor.

Grabbing the map, along with his fallen schedule, Kagome's smile seemed to be extraordinary. "We have next period together!" She told him, "And fifth. You know where everything is, right? I know how..." Kagome frowned. "Uncooperative they can be about tour's."

"Keh." Was all the boy had to say.

Kagome led the way, chatting animatedly about some nonsense or another, her hands waving dramatically in front of her to emphasize her points. Then she stopped altogether. "Hey?" She asked. "What grade are you in?"

I thought. "I'm a sophomore, why?"

She grinned and pointed to herself, "Because I'm a freshman."

I smirked. "Figured as much, girl."

_Persons I've never met before_

_By Inuyasha _

_Third Period Language_

_Being from New York, I never thought there were people out there like that. Nice people. People who just came right up to you out of the blue and said, __**Hi, what's your name**__? This stupid move was worth something after all. Because I met her._

_I'll probably never ask a girl like that out. Not for lack of courage or anything, but because a girl like her would never let a smart arse guy like me date her._

_Oh, and don't think I'll be turning these stupid things in all the time, either. I wasn't even going to do this one, but I was at home, board to fugging death and I found the assignment paper._


	3. Bad Poetry: Kagome's Pov

1**The Second Assignment**

_Write a poem about a person or thing that means a lot to you. I want an ABCB pattern. I expect a rough draft along with a written final draft._

Kagome folded the piece of lined paper into a square and stuffed it into the pocket of her purple sundress, heading for the well.

Who on earth was she going to do this assignment about? A person or thing that means a lot to her? She could do it on Sango.

_My chosen sister Sango,_

_She means the world to me,_

_But if you tick her off,_

_She can be real scary._

No, no, no! Kagome shook her head. That was lame. Nothing good rhymed with Sango. It was kind of funny though.

Arriving back in the fudal Japan, Kagome trekked her way to Kaedes village.

What about Miroku?

_Miroku's a monk,_

_Who enjoy's a little treachery,_

_Keep your women hidden,_

_He's the master of lechery._

Kagome giggled. Funny, and better than Sango's poem. Muttering that poem over in her head a couple of times, she ducked under the bamboo curtain that was Keade's door.

"Hey guys!" She grinned, sitting next to Sango.

"Kagome!" Shippou hurtled into her arms, hugging her neck. "Did ya get everything?" He asked her.

"Sure did!" Kagome pulled out the piece of folded lined paper in her pocket to get to the pocki beneath it.

Sango frowned. "What's that, Kagome-Chan?"

"This?" She held the paper out to Sango. "It's my Language assignment. I have to write a poem about someone who means a lot to me."

Sango nodded. "Have you come up with anything yet?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly and tucked the little paper back in her pocket. "Two, actually. One for you and one for Miroku. Miroku's was funnier."

"Do tell, Lady Kagome." Miroku encouraged from his place across the fire. "I'm quite inturested in hearing mine and my dearest Sango's poems."

Kagome nodded and set about telling everyone. Sango grinned proudly at the compliment in her poem, and Miroku sputtered off a line about how offended he was that Kagome thought him to be a lecher. Everyone, including Inuyasha, laughed.

"Can you do one for me?" Shippou begged. Kagome nodded and thought.

_A prankster kitsune,_

_Who loves a good trick,_

_His victim the hanue,_

_Retaliates with a kick._

Shippou grinned and puffed out his chest, adding his own lines.

_And a caring human,_

_Who'll make him SIT._

Sango and Miroku fell over laughing.

Inuyasha growled. "Feh. That sound's more like a poem about me than the runt."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Your right." She nodded.

_Shippou's a prankster,_

_Who loves a good trick,_

_His red haired good nature,_

_Makes our smiles stick._

"That's not very good." Inuyasha opted.

"I know." Kagome sighed. "I've never been terribly good at poetry.

"Try Inuyasha next!" Shippou opined.

"I'll try."

_Protective as a dog,_

_The hanue does stay,_

_From the sides of his friends,_

_He'll never stray._

"I like that one the most." Inuyasha grinned.

Shippou frowned. "I liked Miroku's."

Kagome sighed.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Period 5_

_Language_

_My chosen sister Sango,_

_She means the world to me,_

_But if you tick her off,_

_She can be scary._

_Miroku's a monk,_

_Who enjoys a little treachery,_

_Keep your women hidden,_

_He's the master of lechery._

_Shippou's a prankster _

_who loves a good trick,_

_His red haired good nature,_

_Make our smiles stick._

_Protective as a dog,_

_Inuyasha does stay,_

_from the sides of his friends,_

_He'll never stray._

_These are my friends,_

_The one's I've come to love,_

_To many to choose from,_

_I pick all of the above._


	4. Love sick: Inuyasha Pov

1**(A/N) Sorry it's taken me so long to update... My creativity seems to be stumped in As A Demon... and then I got a great idea for a new story, a cross over called Stricken. Check it out and tell me what y'all think!**

_Write a description of a person who has influenced you in ways many people don't understand._

Inuyasha growled down at the assignment paper, thinking. Who on earth has ever had an influence on him? Sesshomaru for sure. He did kick him out as soon as Inuyasha was old enough.

Father? Father had died when Inuyasha was just a boy, so he never really even got the chance to influence him.

An image of a freshman girl with shiny black hair and mocha eyes flashed into his mind. He could do it on her.

_Inuyasha_

_Period One_

_Language_

_Long, pale legs, slender waist, soft black hair, mocha eyes. Gods I sound like a love sick puppy. Purple, sometimes blue, sometimes yellow sun dresses. Rarely can you see a pair of pants. Green and white and red school uniform. Now I sound like I'm a freakin' fashion designer. Soft smile, white teeth, gentle hands. If you have a brain like Miroku, Teach, that aint what it sounds like. Soft skin, small feet, bubbly voice, fierce temper. Yeah, cause it's shown often enough, at least around me. Childlike optism, passion for things we can't understand. Yeah, that's her. That's the girl that's ruined my life. That's the girl who's made me fall in love with her._

_(Show this to any one in any form, and I'll personally see to it that you never reach retirement, old man.)_


	5. Life Changing Events: Kagome's Pov

1

**(A/N) I was feeling very fluffy when I wrote this chapter. Lolz. Not the ideal way to confess one's love, having him read an assignment meant for your sensai's eyes only, but it works. :) Enjoy and review! Oh, and if you like this story, check out As A Vampire, and it's sequel As A Demon. You can find them on my profile. :)**

_Write a short story about a life changing event. May be fiction or nonfiction._

Well that would be easy, Kagome thought, scooting closer to the camp fire in the middle of the little clearing her friends had decided to camp for the night in, she'd just write about the well. After all, the Bone Eaters Well is what started the whole journey.

Kagomes's friends had stayed up as long as they could with the girl, but nodded off one by one to the exhaustion that over took them after a days long journey through the fudal Japan. Kagome didn't mind the quiet though, for she found it easier to study when there wasn't nearly as many eyes on her.

Then again, she thought, glancing up to the branch nearly six feet above her head where her favorite hanue was still watching her, it's easier when there are no eyes watching her. Was he seriously going to sit there and watch over her all night while she wrote? She wouldn't put it past him, he's done it before.

It could seriously be annoying though.

Hours later, as Kagome finished packing up her note books and such and finally let herself drift to sleep with Shippou curled against her chest, Inuyasha hopped lightly to his feet on the ground beside her and stole the essay from her bag, intent on reading whatever had detracted her for so long.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Period 5_

_Language_

_Life changing events happen so few and so rarely that it seems so extraordinary when they do. After a while though, that very same life changing event will seem so inconsequential. Because after a while, that life changing event becomes your life._

_On my sixteenth birthday I was dragged down my shrines well by a centipede demon and traveled five hundred years into the past, to the fudal era of Japan, but, while that certainly was life changing, it's not the event I'm getting at here. The event happened when I got there._

_I met him._

_And he changed my entire view of the world, just by making me fall head over heals in love with a half demon._

_Now, you may say my story is fiction, but I assure you, it's completely true. Weather you choose to believe that or not, is up to you._

_So yes, I fell down my shrines well. Yes, I got attacked by a giant demon centipede, and yes I found a magical jewel that belonged to my predecessor in my left shoulder, but I could have gone home after that, I could have healed from my wounds, returned to school, and been exactly who I was before. I chose to return to the fudal Jidai though, and I chose to return to him. Not once, not twice, but many times. _

_He was my first love, that half dog demon, he was my first kiss. He was the first man to break my heart when my predecessor came back to life and tried to kill him, and me, though the latter wasn't necessarily her fault, so much as the witch who tried to give her my soul. Inuyasha was the first man to introduce me to his family, though I assure you, I could have done without meeting Sesshomaru, who, within the first half hour of meeting me, tried to kill me. Inuyasha was the first to protect me from the notorious Naraku, and the first man that I had ever, though it was more Kaede than myself, put a subduing spell on. He was the first to, while still protecting the innocence and naivete that only others can see in me, help me grow up a little._

_No matter how futile it is to think that he will ever love me back, he was my life changing event, and I'll probably never love another the way I do him._


	6. Admiring: Inuyasha Pov

1**(A/N) Okaii, so I'm going to upload another chapter because it's been so long... and I'm truly and sincerely sorry about that... But I've been spending my summer break from school out of town in my own little fudal era. Lolz. Jk. It might as well be, though. No cell phone service, no internet, no cable. I love going out there. So peaceful. :) **

_Write an essay about someone you admire, be creative and spontaneous, and it has to be on someone you have met._

Inuyasha growled down at the short strip of paper that held the assignment that his teacher had just given him. What on earth was he supposed to do with that garbage? Inuyasha didn't admire anyone. That's just the way it went when you were completely self sufficient.

So he sat there for the rest of the period, and sulked. What else was he supposed to do when the teach refused to hand out any real assignments. I mean, Inuyasha thought, come on, why cant the bozo do one on swords? He could just imagine it now, _write a five hundred word essay about the correct way to slice someone in half with a fudal era katana._ Now that was an essay he'd be _more _than happy to do.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as soon as the bell signaling the end of class had rang. "Who are you going to do yours on?" She sat on the desk next to him and picked her knee's up, spinning herself in a circle until she was facing him.

"Keh," Inuyasha pouted, "No one, girl."

Kagome frowned. "You don't admire anyone?"

"No one." Inuyasha stated proudly, like it was the biggest bragging right he could have, almost as if saying, "Because no one is cooler than me!" even though he didn't actually say that.

"But, Inuyasha, everyone admires someone." Kagome paused thoughtfully. "You don't have to look up to someone to admire them." Then, looking back at Inuyasha, " Isn't there anyone you like?"

Inuyasha stilled, thinking she had figured out his secret crush on her, the one he absolutely refused to admit to anyone, save for Miroku, the guy who taught him, through watch and learn methods, how _not_ to treat women. Being new to a boring school like this, Inuyasha had found it more than a little amusing, watching the school bad ass beat the crap out of his new friend.

Not that the monk was his friend or anything.

Then Inuyasha realized that Kagome's innocence kept her from seeing anything like that, and she was just asking a question. Something he found she did a lot.

"Sure." Inuyasha told her, watching her face intently. "I like someone."

Kagome's entire face seemed to light up, and it seemed she couldn't control the irritably cute squeal as she slid from the desk to the chair with her hands cupped in front of her chest. "Really? Who is she? Does she know?"

Inuyasha shook his head, smirking in spite of himself as he watched his crush get excited over the crush she thought he had on someone else. "No, I don't think she does."

Her eyes widened. "Well you've got to tell her!"

His eyes, however, narrowed, "No. She'd never go for an arse like me."

"How can you be so sure?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, something that wasn't an easy thing to do when one was sitting on a chair that was connected to a desk, determination glinting in her eyes. "Inuyasha, your stubborn and crude, and sometimes just a plain old but head." Inuyasha had to stop himself from chuckling at her aversion of cussing to pay attention to what she was saying. " But you never do anything that doesn't warrant cause. And if something went wrong, you would protect your friends with your very last breath. You may not be a romantic, and you may try to hide the fact that you're a terrible softy at heart, but it's there. I know it, you know it, and whoever this girl is probably knows it." The fierceness left her eyes for a moment, and she leaned forward slightly to place her hand comfortingly on his leg. "You stick up for the little guys, your not afraid of being who you really are, and you have a heart the size of the god tree in my shrine. Inuyasha, you're a catch, and any sane girl would be more than happy to be with someone like you. I hope whoever I end up with is at least half as good as you are."

Inuyasha, shocked beyond words, just stood there and stared at her retreating back as she stood and walked away, before a slow smile worked it's way onto his face.

_Inuyasha_

_Period 1_

_Language_

_Normally I'd say I don't admire anyone. Because no one has ever warranted admiring in my eyes. I wasn't even planning on doing this stupid assignment until I got a sudden inspiration._

_Look, I don't admire anyone in the, as one of my best friends said, __**Look up to you**__ kind of way. But the way I admire her, is in the __**lets go on a date **__way. _

_I'm not so good with words, so she'll probably never know. But I admire her mind, her innocence, her naivete. I don't admire her in a Miroku sort of way, though that's still pretty good too, I admire her for... her._

_That's all there is too it._

_(Oh, and next time, try an essay about swords.)_


	7. Feelings: Kagome's Pov

1**(A/N) Okaii, AwaitingMyBlackKnight, you raise some great points. Lolz. I had actually started a story in Inuyasha's pov called My Secret Fetish, it was to be a one shot about why he liked Kagome better than Kikyo (Sorry, but the dead priestess gets on my last nerve) a year ago, but I haven't really gotten to it since then. I'll try and finish it and post it just for your benefit. ^-^ Ooh, and Mika, thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you guys liked it! I know I have a problem with keeping my chapters to short... But when I don't set a limit for myself, I'll make one chapter the size of the dictionary the librarian sets on a pedestal in my school library. (And you should upload a Paco story. I think I'd like to read something like that. :)**

_Write a poem about someone who makes you feel greatly. You may make up a fake one if you can not figure one out, but ten extra credit points will be given if you make it about someone real. If it's real, include his or her signature. _

Kagome stared. What was Yuzuki Sensai thinking? She already knew that she'd end up doing it on someone from her group. Most likely Inuyasha, seeing as though most of her assignments mainly resolve around him. How on earth was she supposed to get the signature though?

She could always make some one up, and ignore the guilty feeling she'd get when she lacked the extra credit points. She could do it on Inuyasha and ignore the signature part all together. Or she could do it on Inuyasha and tell the teacher that she just _didn't see_ the extra credit part. Then Kagome wouldn't have the points, and she'd feel terrible for lieing. Not to mention the fact that everyone can see right through her when she lies.

With a sigh, Kagome set her paper aside and got out the instant noodle cups from her giant yellow backpack, intent on cooking them dinner while she thought.

"Kagome?"

Turning her head to the side, Kagome paused in the act of putting the match to the wood to look at Shippou, who had a sort of lost expression. Almost guilty.

"Yes, Shippou?"

"Kagome, are you upset?" The kitsune sat down next to her and started filling the metal pot she had brought from her era with water.

"No, Shippou, I'm not upset, what would give you that idea?" Really, Kagome was confused, what did she have to be upset about? Kikyo wasn't anywhere in the vicinity, as far as Kagome knew. Inuyasha wasn't being particularly pig headed that day, and Miroku hadn't tried to feel her up not once! So what was there for her to get upset about?

"Well," The demon child hedged, unsure of how to bring it up. "You've been sighing a lot, and you keep looking at that paper. Not to mention all the times you've glanced around camp and frowned." Looking at his unannounced surrogate mother, the kitsune continued, "Did Inuyasha do something?"

Kagome frowned, thinking of how to word her response when Sango piped up, "Yes, Kagome-Sama, you do seem to be bothered today, is there something the matter?"

Kagome's frown only deepened when Sango and Miroku looked pointedly at Inuyasha, who, even atop the tree, everyone could tell was getting annoyed. "Keh, why do you guys always assume I did something when she's upset?"

Sango and Miroku sighed before turning back to Kagome for her answer.

"Guys, nothing's wrong. I'm just stressing on a paper that I have to write for my Language class at school." She told them, putting the pot in the middle of the wood to help it boil.

"Oh." Shippou frowned thoughtfully before turning back to her. "Kagome, whats your paper gonna be about?"

Frowning herself, Kagome replied, "I have to write a poem about someone who makes me feel a lot. It's gotta be about a real person, and I need there signature too." With a sigh, she muttered to herself, "I might as well give up and just do it on Mama."

"You could do it on me!" Shippou piped, puffing out his chest, "Because I make you feel every day! I make you get irritated at Inuyasha for him hitting me on the head!"

Kagome could have laughed, but instead she smiled. "Shippou, I've already written a poem about that, remember?"

The kitsune frowned. "No."

With a happy little sigh, Kagome re-told him the poem that her little kitsune had helped her come up with on her last poetry assignment.

_A prankster Kitsune,_

_Loves a good trick,_

_His victim the hanue,_

_Retaliates with a kick,_

_and a caring miko,_

_Who'll make him SIT._

Smiling, the kitsune nodded, "I remember now."

Kagome heard the half hearted, "Keh," From the tree's above her.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Kagome walked to the hot spring Inuyasha had shown Sango, Shippou and herself on the way here.

She took off her socks, and set them down next to her sky blue pajama short clad thy, and dipped her feet in the river before picking up her composition note book again.

And then her muse decided to do it's job.

Inspiration had her pen scribbling over the paper in moments, drawing symbols that Kagome had had to teach to her fudal era friends, nearly ripping it in half with the force of her suddenness.

Inuyasha watched as she nodded off to sleep from his place in the tree before he once again stole her note book and read what she had written, hoping, though he would absolutely never admit it to anyone, he was even having a hard time admitting it to himself, that it would be like her last one.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Period 5_

_Language_

_He means the world to me,_

_and It hurts,_

_Nearly killing me,_

_When we part._

_And it's a tragedy,_

_But it's the only way,_

_That I can see,_

_He'll learn._

_So I stomp my foot,_

_and I glare real hard,_

_He knows I'd smile if I could._

_Say I'm going home,_

_Guys, I'm fine,_

_I just need some time alone._

_I know he'll follow me,_

_and at my side _

_He'll be._

_He'll apologize,_

_in his own way,_

_Just by looking in my eyes._

_And I'll forgive him,_

_Though I was never really mad,_

_Because I'm in love with my best friend._


	8. Oral Reports: Inuyasha Pov

1**(A/N) Haha. Your reviews always make me smile, Lionsheart13771. :) Hey, if you guys have any ideas for assignments (No, Inuyasha, no swords) send it to me in a review, because it's two weeks into Summer Vaca, and my brains already turning to mush.**

_Write a short summery of someone who interests you in the class. You will be giving an oral report to the class on Wednesday._

Inuyasha growled fiercely when the Yuzuki Sensai called his name. Sure he'd done the report, but he sure as hell wasn't going to go up there and read it to the class! It wasn't any of their damn business who interested him!

"Inuyasha," Yuzuki Sensai told him, a hand on her hip as she glared her beady gray eyes at him from behind her gases. " It's your turn, come up and read your oral report."

"Feh, make me." Or, at least, that's what he _wanted _to tell the stupid, worthless Sensai, but her beady eyed stare was kinda making him nervous, so he covered it up with a "Keh." and crossed his arms, not moving an inch from his seat.

"If you want to sit and read us your report, go right ahead, Inuyasha, but you need to read it for it to count." The Sensai responded.

He just grunted and looked away.

"If you do not read your report, young man, I'll send you to the office."

Kagome, sitting on his left, the same direction he had turned to look away from his slightly senile looking Sensai, leaned over to him with a worried look on her face, "Inuyasha," She whispered, "Remember? The Head said that if you get sent to the office one more time, your going to be suspended! Just do it."

Looking at Kagome, he sighed. She had told him before that she didn't think she'd be able to take this class if he wasn't sitting next to her keeping her sane. "Fine, Kagome. I'll do it. For you."

He grabbed his paper and sat on the edge of the wooden desk in the front of the room, and looked at Kagome as he began to read, using her as his safe spot so he wouldn't get to nervous.

"_Inuyasha_

_Period 1_

_Language_

_She's special, a good friend of mine. I don't know what makes us click, but it does. We sit next to each other, and we help each other endure the old hag's class. She laughs at the jokes that no one else seems to get, and she cools me down when someone feels brave enough to test just how pissed I can get._

_She's my best friend, plane and simple._

_(P.S: Yuzuki Sensai sucks arse.)_"

Inuyasha frowned down at his paper, and told the slightly shocked class, "Um, Kagome scribbled out the last part... but I figured that I should include that in," He smirked at Yuzuki Sensai, "The oral report you made me do."

Inuyasha was sent to the office anyways, with a laughing class, and the thump of Kagome's head falling onto her desk in the background.


	9. Happy Endings: Kagome's Pov

1_Write a creative fictional story that reminds you about someone in your life._

Kagome frowned and flopped backwards on her green sleeping bag. Why must teachers always make this so gosh darn hard?

Turning on her stomach, she again studied her note book.

"Whats this assignment about?"

She didn't have to turn to know that it was her hanue who sat beside her sleeping bag and leaned over her shoulder to look at her note book too. Mostly though, because everyone else is asleep.

"I have to write a story about someone... But it can't be real."

He gave her a blank look and she sighed, striving to explain. "It's got to be a made up story, but with a real person in it."

"Keh." Inuyasha grimaced. "Why do you even do those?"

"Because, Inuyasha, if I don't, I'll fail."

He frowned, the taste of the word not suiting well on his tongue. "Fine, whatever." He huffed, "Well? Who ya going to do it on?"

Kagome tapped her pen against her chin. "You know, I have no idea. Maybe Sango? Or Miroku?" She snapped her fingers and turned over on her back to grin at her hanue. "I know! I'll do a story where Miroku actually commits to Sango!"

Inuyasha frowned. "That's kinda harsh, Kagome."

She sighed. "Yeah. Sorry."

Scooting closer to her side, so that the side of her stomach was pressed against his thigh, Inuyasha scowled. "Don't say sorry, Kagome. It's just not like you, is all."

Kagome smiled. "I know. I couldn't help myself though. Sango was so upset when he groped that farmers daughter.

Inuyasha bent down and sniffed her neck. Kagome stilled, waiting to see what he was doing. "Feh, still smell the same." He told her, pulling away.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked away. "You smell the same, but your not acting the same. Whats got up your"–

"Inuyasha!"

"Feh!" He frowned. "Whats got you upset?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, nothings wrong! Arnt I allowed to complain every once in a while?"

"Well, sure." Inuyasha nodded. "It's just that it's not like you, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. Things would never change.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Period 5_

_Language_

_He sighed, scooting closer to the woman beside him, stretching his legs out and leaning on his arms, one of his arms behind her back._

_She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. "You know," She said. "This is kinda nice."_

_He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. "Feh." But secretly, he liked it to._

_She grinned up at him, and then settled more firmly against him. _

_He looked at her, and then glanced back up at the moon and stars above him, his haori blowing in the breeze, making her shiver. His red clad arm drew her closer. "I love you."_

_Shocked, she pulled away just enough to look at him. "What?"_

"_I love you." He repeated, smirking when a smile slowly grew on her pale face, her black hair blowing in the breeze._

"_I love you too."_

_And that's how their happy ending happened... If only she'd really get that happy ending._


	10. Someone You Like: Inuyasha Pov

1_Write a letter to someone in the class you like, tell them why you like them, and what makes them special. You will be giving this letter to them at the end of class. _

Inuyasha cursed his bad luck, the teachers love-sick freaking puppy-love assignments, and the girl sitting next to him grinning like a fool and whispering how awesome this was, and how they should do the assignment on each other.

What kind of man writes sappy freaking poems, and essays, and... whatever else the fucking teacher had up her good for nothing sleeve?

Inuyasha, that's who.

Apparently, anyways, if the male's hand that was scribbling away at the piece on top of his desk was any indication.

Glancing over at Kagomes, Inuyasha could just make out the words _Love_, _you_, and _all your worth_.

His mind went blank as he tried to piece together what she was writing.

_I love you, and you alone, because of all your worth._

He shook his head and glanced down again. This time the words, _fun, make fun of, _and _cursing_ were clearly visible.

_I love making fun of you, and cursing your entire being for all your worth!_

Now he was just getting paranoid. That's not like his Kagome at all. Sure, she was a force to be reckoned with when you made her mad enough, but she wasn't _mean_.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Done!" She told him, handing her letter over with a flurry of triumph and taking his scribbled piece of mess to read.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Period 1_

_Language._

_Inuyasha,_

_You are the best friend I've ever had, and I'll tell you why._

_Because I love you, your awesome, and even though you curse like a sailor, I love you for all your worth!_

_Because you never make fun of me when I'm clumsy, and your so fun, it's not even funny! _

_You're the best friend I've ever had, and I'd do anything for you! :)_

_Love always,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Inuyasha_

_Period 1_

_Language_

_Kagome,_

_Look, I'm not good with words, so I'll just be as blunt as freaking possible._

_You're the best friend I've never had. And I'd be sorry if I ever lost you._

_I don't know what to say, so I guess that's it. _

_Be safe._

_Inuyasha._


	11. Book Reports: Kagome's Pov

1**(A/N) Sorry to Twilight fans. This chapter may (or may not, depending on how you read it.) bag on the novels. I myself have no problem with the series, or Stephanie Meyer for that matter. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ash, who insists on 'Judging a book by it's cover', so to say. I have read all of Stephanie's books, and find them acceptable. So this is (hopefully) going to teach her that you have to read a book to understand. This Chapter will mostly be based around Stephanie's The Host. (Her best book yet.)**

_Read a novel (at least three hundred pages), and compare it to an aspect in your life. _

Kagome could have laughed at the book Ayame dared her to read, after hours of Kagome and herself shoving the book back and forth with raised voices having a not-so-sophisticated discussion on how Kagome sooo didn't want to read it, and Ayame sooo did.

She looked down at the cover of Stephanie Meyer's The Host. Kagome's best friend from her side of the well, Ayame Chiharu, had an unhealthy addiction to the American author, and had memorized pretty much every one of her books.

Kagome couldn't see the big deal though. She had tried reading Twilight once, but found the words were so uninteresting she lost focus and made dinner for Inuyasha instead. The book had been returned to the library first chance the girl got.

Ayame insisted though, that The Host was the best book that Stephanie had ever written, and Kagome had to read it before she decided she didn't like it.

Kagome had other plans, though, and gave the library book to Miroku to sit on when his butt became pained from meditating on the ground. To Shippou to sit on when he was to short to reach the table at one of the human villages they had decided to stop by. Even to Kilala as a chew toy when her demon cat molars grew tired of her gums.

It wasn't until one night, when she couldn't sleep, and everyone else seemed to be passed out among her, did she decide to try and read the book. If only for her grades.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Period 5_

_Language_

_Stephanie Meyer's The Host was an incredible book full of heart break, fear, courage, the battle between good and evil, and, somewhere along the lines, love._

_Ayame chose this book for me, and now I can see why, because every page I turned, I found more and more my life had in common with the literacy Stephanie dedicated to this novel._

_Melanie Strider, a young girl, thrown into a world she was not ready for, and willing to do anything to protect the people she meets along the way. Even if it means showing her mortal enemy everything._

_Wanderer, a confused creature that nobody understands, just wishing to fit in, just wishing to be like everyone else, be it human or... alien?_

_I can see why Ayame chose this book for me now, because, I can see where everyone is coming from in this. Be it the lost human girl, to young for her own good, or the confused alien who has to do what she can to survive._

_I'm not sure I was ready when I was thrown into the 'loop' I'm in now, and I'm not sure I'll ever fit in where I am. But that's no matter, because I'm here now, just like Wanderer is, and I've made friends I'll give my life to protect. Just like Melanie. _


	12. Treasured Objects: Inuyasha Pov

1**(A/N) Sooo sorry for the super long wait... School started back up again and I haven't really had time to update. A huge thank you to every one who waited anyways. :)**

_Write a short story about something you care about. Give details and supporting theories to help your story come alive._

Inuyasha growled. Why were the teachers always going for the sappy crap? Couldn't there be a good book out there that didn't have _anything_ to do with the fluff-stuff Kagome was always going on about?

Inuyasha was a _guy_. What kind of guy wrote stuff about _caring_?

With a sigh, Inuyasha flopped backwards on his bed.

"Something I care about, huh?"

He shuffled through his pocket until he found the object he was looking for. Resting his head back on a bent arm, he lifted up his other hand and let the heart shaped locket dangle from his clawed fingertips. Using the pad of his thumb, Inuyasha pushed the tiny lock-and-seal. The locket popped open with an audible _click_ to reveal a scowling Inuyasha on one side and a smiling Kagome on the other side, holding up two fingers in a peace-sign.

Inuyasha smiled softly as he remembered all the trouble Kagome had gone through to get the locket for his birthday. Going so far as to trick him into a photo-booth at the bowling alley with the promise of the last slice of pizza, nearly driving him crazy with her twenty questions that consisted mainly of, "What's your favorite color"'s and "Which one's better, amber or ruby?"'s. It had been a sigh of relief when, three days before the official date, Kagome had skipped up to him, holding out a yellow and blue polka-dotted jewelry box and saying, "Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!"

All at once his flashback was dissolved into the tone of Hinder's Lips of an Angel. Inuyasha's smile blew into a full blown grin as he picked up his cell phone and pressed talk.

"Hey, Kagome, I was just thinking of you."

He could practicly hear Kagome rolling her eyes. "I'm stuck between being entirely creeped out and loving the fact that you think of me when I'm not there."

Inuyasha grinned. "What's up?"

He heard a sigh. "I can't think of what to do for the assignment. I got so low that I _actually _thought about doing it on my text book. How lame is that?"

Inuyasha laughed. "About as lame as it gets, Kagome. Why are you having such trouble? Arn't girls supposed to be all over the lovey-dovey wish-wash crap?"

"Okay, first, I'm going to ignore the first insult because I love you and I already called myself lame so I can't really object. Second, not all girls think alike. And third, pretty please never say _lovey-dovey wish-wash_ again."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh."

"Thank you. Hey, do you think I could do it on my cat?"

"Buyo?"

"Yup."

"Cat's arn't _things_, idiot."

"What about a pensil?"

"Why would you want to do it on a pensil in the first place?"

"Because they help me to pass my tests and stuffs?"

"Nerd."

"Shut up."

Inuyasha couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his throat when he heard a very Kagome-like squeal.

"I know! I know!" He heard the _pink_ of something light hitting her desk. "Hey, Inuyasha, I got to go, I'll call you back later, okay?"

He didn't even get the chance to answer before he heard the dial tone.

"That wench." He muttered to himself. He set his cell phone down and glanced at the locket. "That wench..."

The next morning, Inuyasha arrived at school and handed his assignment into the teacher's hands before taking his seat next to Kagome.

Kagome giggled.

"Hey, whats up with you?" His only answer, though, was another giggle.

It was half way through the period when the teacher stood up, looking as angry as she was ugly.

"Teach?" Inuyasha cautioned.

The teacher walked to the front of the room, holding two papers, one crisp and neat, the other bent and scribbled on.

"I've got two very interesting papers here, class. Takahashi Inuyasha, Higurashi Kagome, please stand and read your assignments to the class."

Inuyasha glanced at his friends confused and worried face as he stood and grabbed his paper.

Kagome read first.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Period One_

_Language_

_My most treasured object is something I've only acquired recently. A tiny heart shaped locket. I got it for my best friends's birthday and I've put a picture of him on one side and me on the other. It's very important to me because it reminds me of him._

She glanced at the teacher who nodded at Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

_Period One_

_Language _

_My most important object was given to me by my best friend for my birthday. She put me through heck trying to make it special for me, the tiny heart shaped locket. It's got a picture of me on one side, and her on the other. It's precious so I carry it everywhere._

The teacher looked at them. "Do you see the resemblance?" She pointed an accusatory finger at them. "They are almost exactly similar! You cheated!"

Inuyasha looked at his best friend and they both doubled over in laughter.


	13. Inspirations: Kagome

**(A/N) I love reviews. They always make me laugh. ^_^ Is it very terrible to say that I've actually MISSED writing Assignments chapters?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Write a paragraph about something that inspires you.<span>_

* * *

><p>Kagome threw her book down. That was strange. Usually her teacher was more creative.<p>

With an exasperated glance about her camp, Kagome drew her knee's to her chest and sighed. Some_thing_ that inspires. If it had been some_one_, Kagome would have had no problem... But, unfortunately, her teacher seems to be in a stump.

Maybe the god tree? After all, that tree seemed to fallow her through time without ever moving, or changing. Her very roots were tied to that tree. Every time Inuyasha picked on her, she went to the tree for advice. Heck, she _met_ her hanue on that tree.

But were tree's really classified as _things_?

The well, certainly. Carrying her through time, always exactly five hundred years to the dot. Punctual to the T. It's light even seemed to change colors. Pink when she was upset, blue when she was happy, purple when she was relaxed. Always warm, no matter what degree it was outside. Though it was half-creepy most of the time, what with it being the _Bone Eaters_ well and all...

Did the well inspire her, though?

She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, concentrating on the colored objects dancing behind her eyelids.

Red, gold, silver... Could colors be _things_?

Yellow backpacks... Would that even warrant any credit?

Her school uniform? No, no, that wasn't even her's.

But, try as she might, she couldn't focus, and every time she thought of what would inspire her, She only came up with the amber eyes of her hanue.

Kagome growled and stomped her feet. "What is _wrong_ with me?"

She rubbed her eyes and grasped her hair in her hands, giving a moments thoughts to ripping the strands away from her head when two warm hands grasped at hers and she heard the gruff voice of her most precious person... erm... half-person.

"Lots a things, wench. But I think I'll start with the fact that yer crazy enough to try an rip your hair out."

The gentle grasp pulled her hands from her hair and laid them in her lap. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha scowling at her. "Whats yer problem, wench?"

She sighed and glanced down at the note book where she'd written her assignment in three days ago. She mumbled her answer, trying her best to ignore the fact that he hadn't let go of her hands yet.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and dropped her head forwards, letting her hair shield her face from his view. "I can't find a thing that inspires me, Inuyasha."

That seemed to shock him. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "You aint ripping your hair out over one of those stupid Sc-hool things are ya?"

"It's pronounced _school_, Inuyasha." She mumbled for lack of a better reply.

"Feh." She heard the rustle of fabric as he stood up and walked away and she sighed.

She picked up her note book again and read the assignment over. But, as frustrated women do, after only reading it three times with a blank mind, Kagome growled and chucked it away from her again.

Sango's voice cut through the grasp. "Why don't you try and make a list, Kagome?"

Kagome's head bobbed up and down and she smiled at her friend. "That's a great idea, Sango!"

She picked up her note book again.

* * *

><p><em>Things that inspire:<em>

_Tree's,_

_Colors; red, gold, silver,_

_backpacks,_

_clothing,_

_comfortable shoes,_

_beds,_

_sleeping bags,_

* * *

><p>"No, no." She muttered, using a hand to swipe some hair away from her face. "That's not what inspires me... That's what reminds me of this time era."<p>

She hissed out her breath when her hair was wind blown around her face again. "Stupid, good for nothing, lousy.."

Kagome gasped, though, when she felt fingers lace through the thickness of her locks and pull it behind her head. She felt the clawed finger tips trace gently across her scalp, sending shivers up her spine as they were pulled up and back.

And then the fingers left, but her hair stayed in place. Kagome turned her head up to see Inuyasha's arms crossed and his blushing face turned away from her.

"I-inuyasha?"

He grumbled. "You keep complaining about yer hair... So I protect myself from having to see you turn yourself even uglier by making yourself bald. That's something noone wants to see, Wench."

Kagome's temper flared quick as she processed his insult, but then died down as he let his arm drop and she noticed the black string that was usually wound through the fabric in X's at on the right arm of his Haori was gone. Kagome reached up behind her head and felt the rough fabric.

She smiled at her hanue. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><em>Kagome Higurashi<em>

_Period Five_

_Language_

_Inspiration is a thing that comes and that goes. You can't look at just one object when ever you feel dispread and think, "Hey, now I've got an idea."_ _It took a while for me to come to notice that, but now that I have it, I don't think I'll forget it. My muse comes in many forms, red fabric, silver hair, black strings, claws, anything and everything that reminds me of my home. I think what it means to truly be inspired, is to listen to your surroundings, and the people that love you._


	14. Something to Change: Inuyasha Pov

**(A/N) I feel sososososo bad. I haven't updated in FOREVER... Y'all must be getting angry, right? Anyway, school's started up again and I'm bombarded with all the homework that Sophomore teachers in my small town just LOVE to shove in our bags... Anyways, here's another chapter of Assignments. Don't hate me to much, and pretty please review!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Write a three sentence long paragraph about the thing you would love most to change about yourself. Must be original and meaningful. No none sense "I would change the fact that I'm just too cool for people to handle." That is not what I want to hear.<span>_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sighed. What the hell? Why would he need to change anything at all about himself? Being Inuyasha was amazing. He was rich, or, his brother was, anyways, and since his brother was the one legally responsible for him, part of that money belonged to Inuyasha's Bank of Inuyasha, right?<p>

So what would he change?

Kagome was frowning over her assignment when Inuyasha walked over to her. He studied her profile, loving the way the sun made her hair tint just the tiniest bit red on the sides, and make her eyelashes cast long shadows across her freckled cheeks. Seriously, what would he change?

"Kagome, this assignment is fucking screwed up." He growled to his best friend, who seemed to be caught up in her own world as she mumbled out a, "Uh-huh."

"Kagome?"

Snapping his clawed fingers in front of her face, a few times did no good to draw her attention back to the problem at hand; his, nor did poking her forehead or giving her shoulders a gentle shake.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome."

"KAGOME!"

He watched as her head snapped up so fast he was sure she'd need a hospital to check for whip lash. "Huh? Wha? Inuyasha?" She looked at him from under her eyelashes. "Did you ask something?"

He poked her cheek gently, making shore his claws didn't cut her. "Where were you? Your body was here, but your mind seemed to be somewhere in Far Far Away, or something."

Kagome's glance was shrude. "Please tell me you did not just quote _Shreck_." At Inuyashas shrug, she sighed and shook her black haired head. "That's just sad."

Inuyasha tapped the top of her head with his fist. "What's sad? Sides, you recognized the quote, so you're just as bad as the one who quoted."

"Touche."

They walked on, turning the corner out of school and heading down the side walk that had become familiar in the past few days. "So, anyway, where were you when your head went off to La La land?"

Kagome looked at him. "That's two Disney quotes, Inuyasha. I'm counting now."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Will you just answer the"–

"Inuyasha, do you thing that I'm to nosey?"

"No, why?"

She shuffled and switched her battered yellow bag to the other shoulder. "Well, I'm always getting in everyone's business... and sometimes you'll seem really annoyed at it. Not to mention that I jump to conclusions... and you yell at me... so I was thinking that for the assignment I'd choose to change how nosey I am."

Inuyasha grabbed her elbow, pulling her to a halt and looking at his best friend. "Kagome, I– You're not to nosey, and when you are, I know it's just cause you care. And if your talking about when you got all butt hurt because you thought Kikyou and I were making a thing of us, then just stop right there." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You got every right to be nosey when it comes to me."

Kagome looked at him. "But you get mad at me. You didn't talk to me for hours when I told you that I thought Kikyou was trying to replace me in your life, remember?"

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest without really even thinking of it. "Kagome, your beautiful," Oh, he did not just say that, "And smart," Stop it, just stop it, "And you're the best friend that I've ever had. No one could ever replace you in my life, and I got mad because I just couldn't believe that you didn't know that by now," What on earth was he doing? "You've got every right to dig into my business, and no matter how angry I get at the time, I'd never be able to stay that way for long. Not when it comes to you."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"So don't do your assignment on something so constipatedly stupid."

Kagome huffed against his chest. "Way to kill the mood, poo-talker."

Inuyasha chuckled, bending at the waist enough to bury his nose in her short person hair. She smelled like sweat tea.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha Takahashi<em>

_Period One_

_Language_

_If I could change anything about myself, It'd be the foot I shove in my mouth every time she gets to close to the truth. It'd be the backlash that I always send her way when she's just trying to care. That's it. _


	15. Artanimelover: Authors Note

**Authors Notification::**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the long delay in updates... My computer crashed, as in, BOOM. Crash. I'm getting a new PC some time in the next month or so, so I'll update as SOON AS I CAN, alright. I'll update every single one of my stories when I have my new PC. So sorry, again. <strong>

**Thanks for staying loyal!**

**~Artanimelover**


End file.
